


Ruby's birthday bath

by BloodGulchBlue2



Series: RWBY- Wet and Messy [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Cake, F/F, Messy bath, POV Female Character, Porridge, Squirty Cream, Wet & Messy, beans, custard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGulchBlue2/pseuds/BloodGulchBlue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby gets a messy bath as a present from her teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby's birthday bath

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back. This is one of the one-shots I'd planned to upload before I deleted my old account. I have more ideas for more messy fics, which will come eventually.

“Happy Birthday to you!” I sang as I brought a tray of breakfast into my room, pushing the door open with my butt.

Ruby was half-awake, but the smell of porridge and coffee got her shuffling up under the sheets. She cricked her arms and back, yawning and grinning.

“Yay! Brekky in bed!”

She straightened her legs to make a platform for the tray.

“I’ve got a lot of plans for today, Yang and Blake want to get involved for the main even as well.” I told her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Your first present is in the bathroom. I’d like it if you wore it for the day.”

Ruby nodded as she ate.

“Takk uoo.”

-

I waited with anticipation as Ruby changed in the bathroom. I heard an excited ‘ooh’ when she entered, but since then- nothing.

Then the door opened and I gave a small gasp. Ruby’s swimsuit was a tight fit- I’d made an educated guess as to her size- but the sheer plain black design left little to the imagination.

“I’d ask how it looks on me, but I can tell you like it.” Ruby chuckled.

Once I’d scraped my jaw off the floor, I remembered the day’s plans.

“Here’s part 2 of the main event. Put this on.” I threw her a blindfold.

Blindfold over her silver eyes, I led Ruby down to Yang’s, which was designated the ‘mess floor’ for obvious reasons. Ruby let me guide her into her sister’s bedroom, which had groundsheets covering the floor, the bed pushed into a corner to allow the centrepiece- a large bath- to occupy the floor, surrounded by tables with buckets and other messy goodies prepared earlier by Blake and Yang.

With a little help, Ruby was sitting in the bath. Blake gently moved Ruby’s arms behind her and cuffed the wrists together. I could see a smile grow on her face as she guessed to her present. Then I removed the blindfold.

“Happy Birthday!” We called. Ruby blinked and looked around.

“Thanks, guys!”

Yang decided to start the humiliation of her sister; she moved behind Ruby with a large custard and cream pie in her hands.  She delivered the pie straight onto Ruby's face.  The young girl screamed, getting a mouthful of custard and cream.  Yang twisted the pie to ensure Ruby's face was well covered and released it.  Lumps of and dollops of cream and custard splattered onto Ruby's chest. Ruby‘s dark hair was now matted with the mush at the front. Yang took pity on her sister and cleared the pie filling from Ruby's eyes and nose. She wiped the mess from her hands on her sister's bare shoulders, prompting further excited noises.

 

“Uh, are the cuffs really necessary?” Ruby asked, eyeing me as I approached with a bucket.

“Yep.” I replied, tipping the bucket of porridge. Ruby shrieked as the lumpy, cold stuff spattered over her head and down her body, landing on her breasts with a loud splattering sound and running down her back, shoulders and front, sliding down her swimsuit.  The black material of her swimsuit was vanishing beneath the grey flow as it slid down her body.

“That’s payback for the time you poured porridge down my top.” I told her. 

I wasn’t stopping, and approached with two pies. I laid one down out of the way and advanced upon Ruby.

 Ruby expected to have her face smothered with the gooey pie once more and closed her eyes. She screamed and opened them again when she felt me pull her bikini top away from her left breast. She screamed even more when the pie was smashed onto her breast and the top was released. Ruby continued squealing in embarrassment as the gooey mix of custard and cream squirted out from her top. I then picked up the other pie and repeated the process with Ruby's right breast. I gave Ruby's breasts a cheeky squeeze, causing her to scream and sending more of the mush squirting out of the little bikini top.

Blake then picked up a bucket filled with baked beans, she pulled out the front of Ruby's bikini bottoms, and then slowly poured in the cold beans and sauce until the bottom of her swimsuit was full. Ruby was still squealing and I couldn’t blame her- the beans were cold and very slimy. Blake decided to help her scream even more; she released the front of the material causing it to snap back. Ruby squirmed as much as her cuffs would let her and screamed as the material forced the beans in all directions. Some sprayed up her front and some escaped via the leg holes, but most remained within the bottoms.  Blake then pulled out the back of Ruby's swimsuit, this caused the bulging material at the front to tighten further and causing Ruby to squirm around in the slimy bath even more.  Yang poured the beans into the back of the bottoms. Ruby yelped and squirmed even more as the slimy beans slid over her rear. Blake released the material, it snapped back sending a wave of beans up Ruby's back.  Ruby was squirming and screaming more than ever as the small beans and the slimy sauce was forced around her sensitive areas.  There was still about half of the beans left in the bucket. Blake poured these over Ruby's head adding further to the mess obscuring her features and matting her hair.

She squirmed, which only made it worse for her.

I quickly picked up another bucket; it hadn't escaped my attention that Ruby’s lithe legs had only a few beans splatters and a slight coating of mess from the bath to show for the gunging. I decided to redress the balance carefully poured the custard along Ruby’s wiggling legs as she squealed. I covered both legs and feet with the thick yellow liquid. Ruby's wiggling only let the custard slip between her legs, which only made it slimier and made her squeal more. I swiftly swapped buckets, pouring another load of custard over Ruby. The birthday girl giggled as the custard poured evenly over her head and shoulders and down her front and back.  The custard slowly flowed down Ruby's body long after I had emptied the bucket.

Yang was quick to pick up another bucket, Ruby was soon squealing again as chocolate cake batter poured smoothly over her head. Yang’s skilled pouring turned Ruby's body from yellow to brown as she squealed, giggled and squirmed around, noticing for the first time that the accumulated mess in the bath was already rising up her legs, it felt strange, especially the beans, they felt weird and had worked their way under and between her legs.

Blake had got busy with Ruby’s hair, massaging the cream and custard into a shampoo. Yang had stared to pour buckets of my signature gunge- now made with a red food dye- over her sister’s legs.

All too soon I was down to my last item on the table, a giant birthday cake. I carefully picked it up and slowly pushed it into Ruby's giggling face. The soft icing was sticky and deep, Ruby's face disappearing into its comforting warmth. I twisted the cake and slid it up to mess Ruby's hair up a bit more, giggling as I ‘served’ her birthday treat. I nodded to Blake, who reached into the mess and undid her cuffs.

Unfortunately for me, I was standing right next to the mess-filled bath, and Ruby used her semblance to grab me and pull me into the bath with her. I landed on top, shrieking as the cold mix of slimy stuff. I pushed my face into the mess on Ruby’s head and we kissed.

Yang and Blake burst out laughing, leaving us to enjoy each other’s company and finish up in the shower.


End file.
